


sleeping beauty

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Jonathan can't sleep alone





	sleeping beauty

Robert had heard the rumors that Jonathan had sought out some friends to essentially be cuddled to sleep. Some of them clearly hadn’t minded, telling Robert over and over again how adorable the young French was, especially when he was tired. Robert had just barley able to choke down his jealousy. He stayed silent, rolled his eyes and ignored most of the stories, as he usually did.  
The next weekend, when he saw the young French wandering around, he wasn’t surprised. He watched for a moment silently as Jonathan wandered around, clearly in search … or in need of someone.  
“Jonty.” Robert said gruffly, coming up behind the younger man with a few hasty steps. The French let out a squeak in surprise, turning to the Norwegian with a rather wide-eyed look. “Oh, ehh.. Hi Rob … Robert, have you … Could you ...?” Jonty stuttered nervously and stared down at his trembling hands. Robert also noted there were dark circles under his eyes and that he seemed to be very tired. The older Jumper stayed quiet for a little longer than strictly necessary, before he finally shook his head and mumbled an answer “No.” Jontys narrow shoulders fell a little and his dark eyes got clouded with emotions. “Oh, okay. I’ll eh… Maybe I can come back later than?” he said clearly flustered. „If you had time … I mean ...“  
Robert sighed as the younger turned away slowly, clearly stifling a yawn. “Wait, Jonty, I think … I may have a few minutes ...” Robert said with a shrug and Jonty raised his eyebrows in surprise, fumbling for words for a long moment. But Robert didn’t wait for his answer, he put a hand on Jonty's back and started walking him through the corridors in direction of his room.

Finally Robert opened a door, but he didn't enter. Instead, he kept waiting at the door and gestured for Jonathan to enter. “Sit down.” Robert ordered cooly, gesturing to the small red sofa. He himself took a seat on the small armchair in front of the low table, tapping his fingers impatiently against his leg as Jonty yawned and started rubbing at his face. Robert took out his phone and started to play some game Jonty didn't know. “You can sleep here, is okay.” the older Norwegian told him. Jonathan bit his lips shortly but then nodded facilitated, giving Robert a sheepish smile as he now curled onto his side, his arm under his head as if it was a pillow. He closed his eyes, moving a little on the sofa with a small frown before finally settling down. Robert watched it for a moment to make sure the boy was okay before finally turning his attention back to the golf simulator to conquer eventual Daniel's high score, almost forgetting in the progress that the French was there.

Already after a few minutes it was clear that Jonty wasn’t completely comfortable, the young man kept moving around on the sofa as if he couldn't quite getting comfortable. Robert realized quickly what was going on, but he wasn’t sure if Jonty would be okay with hugging him. But then Jonathan opened his eyes, shyly glancing at Robert, his dark eyes wide, sad and almost begging. His thin arms twitched, as f he wanted to reach out to the elder Norwegian, but he stopped himself just in time. Robert hesitated but sighed, cursing himself for not being more immune to puppy eyes even after all his years spent as teammate to Daniel and Fanni. Still, he got up and moved slowly over to the sofa where the young sat up with a surprised expression when Robert sat down next to him. “Come on ...” Robert mumbled, trying to look grumpy in some ways but failing miserably even in the beginning. Jonty gave him an absolute innocent lopsided grin as the elder now moved to lie down on the old creaky couch, pulling the younger man possessively against his side.  
Jonty snuggled closer with a soft content noise, clutching onto Roberts tight undershirt with one hand. He yawned, pressing his face into Roberts broad shoulder and inhaled the scent of the other deeply. The elder Norwegian wrapped his arm protectively around him, his free hand carding regardlessly through the short dark strands until Jonty finally started to snore softly.  
Robert sighed deeply and shook is head in disbelief as he watched the sleeping boy at his side. He was adorable and looked so much younger ...  
How could that had happened?  
How could he had fallen for the young French?


End file.
